


Discreetly

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting Ensign Crusher is confused by what he has witnessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreetly

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount owns 'em.

Wesley had practically run from the bridge to Data's quarters, proud  
that Commander Riker had picked him to check on the two androids.

Whatever he'd expected to find, it wasn't this.

The pale beauty of their naked bodies, so perfectly identical. Lore's  
playful grin, the powerful, mesmerizing rhythm of his movements,  
hands locked around his brother's wrists. Data's soft, almost timid  
sighs.

That night he sat on the floor of the holodeck, surrounded by nothing  
but a yellow grid. No matter how many times he'd told the computer  
what he wanted to experience - he had no words for it now.


End file.
